


Teaching Derek How to Text (and Other Shenanigans)

by lynnwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: yo derekWho’s dying---I see your 'Derek doesn't have a phone' line and raise you 'Derek has a phone, he and Stiles text all the fucking time.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Come2findme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/gifts).



> Fic starts at the beginning of S5 and goes upto S6A (bc that's when i started writing this)  
> AKA S6B never happens  
> Basically this is me trying to fix a lot of things wrong with the show, plus really wanting to write a texting fic, plus making a (6 month late) birthday gift for my pal [withmyteeth](http://withmyteeth.tumblr.com/) who has been very _very_ patient indeed.
> 
> Also, a thousand times thanks to [robin](http://brucebrucewayne.tumblr.com/) for giving it a read and then screaming at me, much appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the formatting went super wrong and the last chunk of the first chapter went missing rip, it's all fixed now  
> (shout out to the 12 people who gave kudos anyway <3)

**yo derek**

_Who’s dying_

**damn dude, someone needs to die before i can talk to u? that’s cold**

_Imagine me sighing and rolling my eyes now please_

**consider it done**

**also awww u said please**

**so derek**

_What_

**how’s mexico**

_Warm_

**ur a delight to talk to, u know that**

_Why are you awake at 3am_

**why are u awake at 1am**

_I’m going to sleep now, goodnight Stiles_

**night derek**

**\---**

**hey derek**

**(no one’s dying)**

_What’s up_

**did u do the whole name signing thing when u were a senior**

_I didn’t graduate high school, so no_

**oh.. right, sorry**

_It’s fine. Why?_

**no reason**

**\---**

**hey remember when u told liam ur triskelion frisbee was a very powerful supernatural talisman**

_Yes, why_

**nah nothing, that was just funny**

_Thanks_

**np**

_\---_

_Is Liam having problems?_

**huh?**

_Didn’t Scott teach him how to control the shift?_

**he did, why?**

_Then why did you bring up the disk?_

**idk dude, just remembered it**

_You’re sure everyone’s okay?_

**everybody’s fine derek, dw**

**\---**

**can i ask a weird question**

_You’ve never hesitated before_

**har har**

**can i tho**

_Yes, Stiles_

**what was it like...to die**

_That’s… not what I was expecting. Are you alright?_

**can i call u?**

 

“Stiles? What’s going on?”

“Hey. Wow, it’s weird to actually hear your voice. I forgot how it’d only take three months before you start forgetting what someone sounds like.” Stiles remembers how much he cried the first time he couldn’t think of what his mom sounded like. His dad had climbed up to the attic to find old VHS tapes of their wedding and family holidays just so Stiles could hear her voice again.

“Are you having trouble sleeping? It’s gotta be around four in the morning there.” Derek sounds sleepy, like Stiles’ call woke him up. He doesn’t know why he did, really. He just woke up and felt the need to call Derek.

“Yeah, I just… I had a bad dream. Not like I’m-being-possessed-by-a-demon bad, but still, not...pleasant.”

“Why do you want to know about dying? That doesn’t seem like the kind of topic that would ensure sweet dreams.” Stiles can almost hear the small grin Derek must be making.

“Well, I mean… You’re the only person I can ask, you know. Surprisingly, you’re the only guy that died and came back to life in my entire contact list.”

“Shocking.”

“I know.” Stiles sighs and thumbs at the hem of his shirt. “Does it hurt?”

“Do you want an honest answer, or a nice one?”

“Lay it on me, big guy. And by ‘it’, I mean, the truth, obviously.”

Either there’s static on the line, or Derek just chuckled.

“To be completely honest, it depends on how you die, I guess? Say, for example, in my case, being stabbed in the chest a bunch of times, yes, that fucking hurt. But the actual dying part… I don’t think so. It doesn’t feel like anything at all. It all just stops. You don’t really have time to enjoy the lack of pain, you just...die.”

“Did you realize what was going on around you?”

“Some of it. But, I mean, I was also bleeding, profusely. If you didn’t notice that.”

“I did, actually,” Stiles mocks him. “I’d like to reiterate how much of a self-deprecating asshole you were that day.”

“Noted.”

“Were you… I mean. Was there something in between dying and coming back? Not like heaven or hell, but like… Is there something else? An afterlife?”

“I don’t know, Stiles. I mean, I hope so. I don’t like the thought of my loved ones being gone forever any more than you do, but... I can’t answer that question for you. I died, everything went black, and then I woke up again.”

“Makes sense.”

“Does it?”

“No,” Stiles laughs. “But I’ll take it.” He pauses. “I’m glad you did, though.”

“Yeah, me too.” He can sense Derek’s tired grin again. “Do you think you can go to sleep again?”

“Hey, I’ll try my absolute hardest, how about that?”

“All I can ask for.”

“Night, Derek. Thanks for this.”

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

\---

**before u left, u lived in beacon hills ur whole life, right?**

_Yes, why_

**do u know anything about the Raeken family?**

_Not really. Should I look into them?_

**nah, it’s ok**

_Are you sure?_

**yeah, don’t worry ur pretty little alpha head about it**

_Not technically an alpha_

_Let me know if I can help_

\---

**how are things between u and braeden**

_Why_

**bc she’s been emailing us about the dessert wolf and she doesn’t seem to be in mexico anymore**

**desert* lol**

_Oh. Yeah, we split up a few weeks back_

**u ok?**

_I’m fine, we both decided it wasn’t working. She wanted to go after the Desert Wolf (why am I capitalizing that), and I didn’t want to do that, so. That was it_

**wow. so talkative**

_Fuck off Stiles_

**:O**

\---

**big surprise: kanima venom still fucking sucks ass**

_What’s going on_

**i met another kanima**

_Explain yourself, Stiles_

**she didn’t like me very much**

_I’m shocked._

**i resent that**

_I feel a very urgent need to slap you in the head_

**aww, just like old times**

_You’re not gonna tell me, are you_

**nope**

_Be careful_

**will do**

**you too**

\---

**thoughts on chimeras**

_????_

_Avoid them?_

**cool**

_What?_

\---

_Stiles, what’s going on_

\---

“Derek.”

“Stiles? What’s wrong?”

The sound of Derek’s soft voice in his ears does nothing to stave off the panic attack.

“I just- I just need your help-”

“Okay, hold on, you need to breathe.”

“I can’t, Derek, I can’t-” Stiles’ breath stocks in his throat and he gasps.

“Okay, okay, Stiles, just try and...focus on my voice, okay? Close your eyes, put your hand on your other ear, and just listen to me. Can you do that?”

Stiles hums and closes his eyes.

“Now, let’s try to get your breathing under control. Okay? Try and take a deep breath when I say go. Go.”

Stiles breathes in and coughs a few times.

“Let’s try again. Breathe in…”

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut.

“...and out.”

He sits here for a while, just listening to Derek’s soothing voice, and bit by bit, his breathing calms down.

“I think… I think I’m better now.”

“I’m glad, I’m so glad, Stiles. You wanna tell me what happened?”

“No, you shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have called you, I don’t wanna involve you in this mess, I-”

Stiles doesn’t have the words to explain to Derek how he just almost killed someone. Donovan was on his heels, had struck him with something on his shoulder, he was out for blood. When he grabbed Stiles’ legs, Stiles had acted on instinct, pulled that ring out of the scaffolding and watched as it all fell down. Iron bars crashed down around him, and knocked Donovan in the head. He was unconscious on the floor, but Stiles _checked_ , and he still had a pulse. He called 911 in a rush, and ran out to his car when he saw the patrol car arrive. He listened to his police scanner, and heard how the deputy called it a prank call. Donovan was gone.

Then, the panic attack started setting in, and he called Derek.

“Stiles, If I can help, I want to help.”

“You just helped. I can’t ask for more.”

“You _can_.”

“I won’t.”

“Stiles…”

“Thanks for calming me down, Derek. I’ll text you later.”

He hangs up quickly so he doesn’t have to hear Derek say how he would screw up his life again, for them. He can’t let Derek do that. They’ll fix it by themselves.

\---

_Haven’t heard from you in a while, everything okay?_

**nemeton’s being a lil bitch**

_What do you mean?_

**it’s not where we last left it**

_Why do you need the Nemeton?_

**you’re not getting involved in this, Derek**

_Stiles… Just, let me know if I can do anything_

_And be safe_

\---

**can i rant?**

_Go for it_

**im fighting with scott**

_How come?_

**i fucked up**

**big time**

**but im also pissed bc he fucks up all the time**

**and i always help him pick up the pieces**

**but he just told me that what i did was wrong and that he doesn’t know if he can forgive me**

**and sure, it was bad, but it was an accident?**

**i don’t get how he doesn’t get that**

**im sure this is all theo’s fault**

_Who’s Theo?_

**raeken, some guy we used to know**

_How is he involved?_

**cause he’s a lying scumbag! i don’t trust him for jack shit but for some reason scott freakin loves him**

_You think he’s talking to Scott behind your back?_

**oh i’m sure he is**

**he knows i’m on to him**

_Has he hurt you?_

**no, he hasn’t**

**he’s annoying as fuck tho**

_I’m sure Scott will forgive you. He may be angry now, but he’s your best friend, right? He won’t just throw that away for ‘some guy you used to know’_

**i hope so**

_I know so_

**thanks derek**

**and thanks for listening to me rant**

_No problem_

_Anytime_

\---

**derek**

**please tell me some random things**

**anything you can think of**

_What’s wrong? Where are you?_

**hospital**

**it’s my dad**

**i don’t wanna talk about it**

**i just need**

**something to distract me**

**please**

_Okay_

_I work as a trainer in a gym_

_It’s reminds me a lot of training Erica, Boyd and Isaac_

_Except these people listen from the get go_

_Sometimes I follow dance classes_

_I got a new tattoo_

_I briefly had pierced ears_

_and by briefly i mean my ears healed themselves the next day_

_I tried growing my hair out but I looked stupid_

_Kept a bit of beard though_

_Still with me?_

**yes**

_Should I call you?_

**i can’t call in here, and i don’t wanna go outside in case there’s news**

_Get some water_

_And maybe try and get some rest_

**thanks derek**

_Give me an update when you can_

_Your dad’s a strong man and so are you_

_You’ll get through this_

\---

**he’s okay**

**it was supernatural, and we took care of it, so he’s gonna be okay**

_I’m glad, Stiles_

\---

**do u have a picture of u with earrings**

_No_

**liar**

\---

**do u dance in leggings**

**please tell me u do**

_…_

_Maybe_

**OMG**

_Before u ask_

_No, I don’t have any pictures_

**LIAR LIAR LEGGINGS ON FIRE**

\---

**we got lydia back**

_Stiles_

_You never told me she was gone_

**oh**

**shit**

**nvm**

_STILES_

**NVM**

\---

**derek what in the holy hell**

_You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific_

**i just got your letter**

**and by letter i mean the picture of your face you sent in the mail**

**i mean, for one thing, thanks**

**you look very nice**

**but most importantly, in the mail???**

_My phone doesn’t have a camera_

_So I went out and bought a disposable one_

_I know it’s not earrings or leggings_

_But it’s the beard_

_And, you know_

_The rest of my face_

**it’s a good face**

**and beard**

_Thanks_

_You can keep it in your wallet_

**very funny**

_:-)_

**do not send me emoticons ever**

_I thought that was the cool thing to do?_

**emojis, derek**

**your ancient phone probably doesn’t support those**

_Rude_

**true tho**

\---

**what are u doing for christmas?**

_Uh… Nothing special. Why?_

**so wait, are you just...alone in mexico now?**

_Pretty much_

**but why?**

_Because it’s not Beacon Hills_

**ouch**

**okay dude**

_Stiles, you know what I mean_

_That town has tried to kill or maim me more times than i can count_

_Are you saying you don’t want to get out of there as quickly as you can?_

**no, i… i understand**

**ur right, as soon as i graduate, im leaving for fbi training**

**well. maybe a summer holiday but after that**

**what’s mexico like in the summer**

_It’s pretty good_

_But I might be moving around. You’re right too, actually_

_There’s no reason for me to stay in Mexico, when I could go wherever I wanted_

**yeah**

**i’d still want to visit you tho**

**if that’s ok**

_Of course that’s okay_

**merry christmas, derek**

_Merry Christmas, Stiles_

\---

_Happy New Year, Stiles_

_Hope you’re not too wasted_

_(Don’t even try to tell me you’re not drinking)_

**happyne w year derk**

**missur face lots**

_Miss you too, Stiles_

\---

**hangovers haven’t improved**

_Good morning, Stiles. How’s your head?_

**haven’t had any complaints**

_I… should have seen that coming_

_DON’T make the pun you’re thinking of right now_

**;)**

I thought emoticons weren’t cool

**it’s a necessary evil when ur ancient ass can’t read the cool ones**

_I’m gonna go out and buy a new phone tomorrow_

**awww for little old me?**

_No, for me :)_

**that qualifies as a dad joke**

**i regret to inform you, you are extremely unfunny**

**them’s the rules**

_As long as nobody calls me daddy, I’m cool with that_

**…**

_Stiles?_

**sorry, just choked on my own spit, don’t worry about it**

_;)_

**ive created a monster**

\---

_Stiles, what’s this emoji_

**that’s...an eggplant**

**why**

_Someone in my dance class keeps texting it to me_

_And I’m really confused_

**i…**

**okay**

**uhm**

**so**

**nope can’t do it, pls just google it**

_Okay_

_OH_

_OH NO_

_I SENT IT BACK TO HER ONCE BC I THOUGHT IT WAS A FLOWER PETAL_

**derek im lying on the floor almost pissing myself laughing, just so you know**

_Why do you thrive on my pain_

**idk man, im pretty kinky**

_But it looks nothing like a dick_

**it looks kinda like a dick**

**what would you send that looks more like a dick**

_Hold on, I’m gonna do some scrolling_

**have fun**

_Why not the banana?_

**it has peels**

**does your dick have peels**

_Carrot?_

**not thick enough**

_Baguette?_

**im impressed, derek**

**might scare the ladies away tho**

_Not just the ladies_

**right**

_I still don’t think the eggplant looks like a dick_

_And if it looks that purple, you need medical attention_

**will keep that in mind**

**are u gonna tell that lady about the miscommunication**

_Of course not_

_I’m gonna ignore her for the rest of my days_

_And when I get home I’m gonna google how to block a number_

**attaboy**

\---

_Question:_

_My phone automatically capitalizes when I start a sentence_

_How come you type everything in lowercase_

**aesthetics**

_Forget I asked_

\---

**three months**

_Huh?_

**we went three whole months without any supernatural shit trying to kill us all**

_What’s breaking your streak?_

**idk yet**

**mysterious mumbo jumbo**

**will keep you updated**

_Please do_

_Stay safe_

\---

“Derek.”

“Stiles? What’s going on?” Stiles sounds panicked and out of breath, and Derek sits up straight immediately.

“Listen, I can’t explain, I don’t have time. Just, you know me, right?”

“Yeah, Stiles. I know you. Talk to me, what’s happening?”

“Remember me, Derek. Please, remember me.”

“Stiles-”

The line goes dead.

\---

“The number you are trying to reach is out of service.”

\---

_Stiles_

_Please text me back_

\---

_Why aren’t you answering calls_

\---

_What’s going on, Stiles_

\---

_I’m coming back_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Scott _

who is this?

_...It’s Derek _

oh

hey derek whats up

didnt have ur number

_ Have u heard from Stiles? _

who’s that

_ Stiles _

idk who u mean dude

_ Stiles? Your best friend? _

srsly no clue who ur talking about

do u mean the sheriff? stilinski?

_ No, his kid _

the stilinskis dont have a kid

_ For fuck’s sake _

u ok?

_ Fine _

_ I’m coming back to Beacon Hills so you’ll see me in a couple days, a week tops _

sure dude whatever

\---

ok so u were right

_? _

about stiles

_ You remember him? _

yeah i mean sort of… but we’re trying to bring him back

there’s a lot of messed up shit going on here derek

ghost riders

they’re taking so many people

_ I’m on the road, but I’ll drive as fast as I can _

cant u just run

_ I have actual stuff, Scott _

_ I can’t just run from Mexico to Beacon Hills and leave everything behind, including my car _

_ Just... I’ll be there as soon as I can, but keep me updated _

_ I’ll check in when I can _

okay

uh

_ What _

idk if  u care or what but

we found peter

_ You misplaced him too? Jesus, Scott, what the fuck is going on there _

idk man

just hurry

\---

The door of the Camaro slams shut, and the noise echoes in the empty street. He rings the bell before considering that someone else might be home.

“Derek Hale?”

Derek nods at the Sheriff. “Good afternoon, Sir.”

“We haven’t seen you around in months, son. What’s going on?”

“I’m here about your son.”

The sheriff doesn’t look as surprised as Derek would have guessed, and he realizes Scott and his pack must have been making some progress.

“You better come on in, then.” The sheriff steps aside.

“You’re alone?” He still doesn’t really understand Scott’s comment about ‘The Stilinskis’, but Derek doesn’t want any surprise visitors.

The sheriff nods dejectedly. “My wife is at the store.”

Derek’s jaw drop. “Your wife?”

“You know about that too, huh?”

“I don’t-” Derek pauses. “Look, I’m sorry to tell you this, but… As far as I know, your wife died several years ago. I’ve only ever known you and Stiles.”

“That’s what Lydia was hinting at too. She says I imagined Claudia here to make up for the grief I felt for losing Stiles.” The sheriff rubs at his eyes as he speaks, and Derek can’t even begin to imagine what’s going on in his head.

“You believe her then?”

“I believe I had a son, yes.” The sheriff doesn’t comment on Claudia’s part in this.

“What made you believe?”

“Come with me.”

The sheriff takes him upstairs and shows him a broken down wall with an old doorway. When they step inside the room, Derek recognizes it as Stiles’. It’s exactly as he remembers it, red strings hanging off the murder board, his laptop on snooze on his desk.

“Yesterday, this room was completely empty.”

Derek turns to the sheriff in shock.

“Lydia showed me his jersey.” The sheriff hands the maroon jersey with the number 24 on the back to Derek. “And then I started getting...a vision, I guess. I walked over to the empty bookcases and red yarn appeared. Then the corkboard. I pinned the yarn to the board and stretched it across the room and stuff started appearing. So I kept stringing it around and eventually, all his furniture was here. Like he never left.”

The sheriff clears his throat. “And then I saw this.” He hands Derek a picture.

It’s a shot of Stiles, around 10 years old, on the edge of a hospital bed.

“Is that Claudia?” Derek asks.

The sheriff nods and bursts out in tears. “She isn’t real, is she?”

Derek walks over quickly and hugs the sheriff. He doesn’t know what to say, so he sticks to rubbing the sheriff’s back.

After a few minutes, Derek hears a car pull into the driveway. He steps back from the sheriff and squeezes his shoulder. “She’s here. I’ll leave you to it.” He opens Stiles’ window and jumps down, then texts Scott to find out where he is.

\---

It’s about an hour later, and they’re all sitting in the McCall kitchen. Scott explained everything that happened over the past few weeks --as far as he could explain anyway.

Almost everyone in Beacon Hills has disappeared, including Scott’s mom and a number of his new pack.

“Scott,” Derek starts. “We have a problem. Or… I have a problem.”

Scott quirks an eyebrow, silently prodding him to continue.

Derek sighs. “I think...I’m forgetting Stiles too. As soon as I set foot in Beacon Hills, I think my memories of him just started disappearing. I knew I had to go to the sheriff’s house, and tell him about Stiles, but when I left and tried to think of a memory with Stiles… It was like walking in the dark, I couldn’t find anything.”

“Shit,” Scott says, eloquently. “But, I mean, I guess it makes sense. Maybe the ghost riders’ powers only work in Beacon Hills right now. So when you crossed the town lines, your memories went away.”

“But what do we do now? If nobody remembers him…”

The sheriff walks in, tear tracks still fresh on his face, but he looks determined.

“I have a son. His name is Mieczysław Stilinski. But we call him Stiles. I remember.”

The room is silent, everybody looking at the sheriff.

“When Stiles was a little kid, he couldn’t say his first name. Not sure why, it pretty much rolls off the tongue.” The sheriff smiles briefly. “The closest he could get was mischief. His mother called him that, until…”

The sheriff takes a deep breath and continues. “I remember when Stiles first got his jeep. It belonged to his mother. She wanted him to have it. The first time he took a spin behind the wheel, he went straight into a ditch. I gave him his first roll of duct tape that day.

“He was always getting into trouble. But he always had a good heart. Always.” Derek feels a tear roll down his cheek, and a quick look around the table shows him everyone is similarly affected.

“We’re here tonight,” the sheriff says, “because my goofball son decided to drag Scott, his best friend, into the woods to see a dead body.”

“How did you remember?” Scott asks.

“It started with Stiles’ jersey,” the sheriff explains, and tells everyone how he got Stiles’ room back to how it was. “And with his room came all the memories. And then the strangest thing happened.”

Everyone around the table suddenly sits up straight.

“What?” Derek asks.

“I thought I saw him. It’s like... something opened, right there in the middle of the room. Just for a moment, and then it was gone.”

“A rift,” Scott says.

“I thought there was only one rift? And we saw it disappear.”

“You remembered Stiles,” Scott says to the sheriff, “and then the new rift was created.”

“If the sheriff can do it, maybe we can too,” Lydia says.

“But that rift closed?” Derek asks.

“Then we’ll open it again.”

“How?” the sheriff asks.

“By remembering Stiles. We have to remember everything.”

\---

Both Scott and Malia tried out the refrigerator of doom, and both failed to remember Stiles completely before their vitals dropped down. Derek doesn’t volunteer to try it himself, expecting the exact same results, but then Scott looks at him, head tilted to the side.

“What?”

“I think you’re the key, Derek.”

“Once again, what?”

“When I was remembering Stiles, or some memories at least, I also saw memories of you and him. You guys have a connection.”

Malia nods. “It’s true.”

“I think you have the best chance of getting a link to him, Derek,” Lydia says.

“But the ice box clearly isn’t working, I’ll freeze like you guys did.”

“So we try actual hypnosis,” Lydia says. “I went to a hypnotist when I was ten ‘cause I couldn’t stop biting my nails. I can do it for you.”

Unable to think of a reason not to, Derek agrees.

They all settle down at the table in the Argent basement, and Lydia lights a candle. Scott and Malia sit in silence to the side.

Lydia says, “Take a deep breath and look at the candle. Feel the muscles in your body begin to relax. Your hands relaxing. Your eyelids relaxing. As you relax, imagine you’re sitting in front of a TV. When you turn the TV on, it’s going to play memories from your life. The remote gives you total control. You can play any memory you like. All you have to do is hit the button.”

Derek blinks, and when his eyes open, he’s in the woods. He recognizes them instantly as the woods on the old Hale estate, and there’s an old tv standing up against the roots of a tree.

He looks down and there’s a remote in his hand. He changes the channel and he sees himself, in these woods, meeting Stiles.

“This is private property,” on-screen Derek says.

“Sorry, man, we didn’t know,” on-screen Stiles replies, before rubbing his neck.

He changes the channel again, and sees himself in the back of a patrol car, behind a screen as Stiles talks to him.

“Okay, just so you know, I’m not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn’t matter.”

Derek watches himself speak and look down at Stiles’ lips before he mouths, “Trust me.” He pushes the button.

The tv shows him falling down in front of Stiles’ jeep, then the scene morphs into the animal clinic, where Derek’s arm is blackening by the wolfsbane in his veins. The scene moves quickly, and after he sees Stiles cradle his face when he’s lying passed out on the floor, Derek changes the channel.

“Don’t be such a sour wolf.”

He changes the channel. And he watches.

Derek, pushing Stiles against the wall of his bedroom. 

Derek, changing into Stiles’ way too small shirt in front of Danny.

Derek, slamming Stiles’ head against the steering wheel because of said shirt.

Derek, locked up in the Argent basement, waiting for Stiles to find him.

Derek, killing his uncle and becoming the alpha, and Stiles, looking at him, disappointed.

Stiles and Derek, bickering in his car before Derek is heading into the station, Stiles’ hand on Derek’s shoulder, the warm weight a comfort.

Derek, proudly boasting “I’m the alpha.” and Stiles looking at him, this time, impressed.

Derek, popping a basketball in front of Stiles, and Erica snickering next to him.

Derek, pushing Stiles behind him as the kanima appears. Stiles, holding Derek up in the pool, for hours and hours on end. “You don’t trust me, and I don’t trust you.” They’re both lying. Stiles letting Derek sink, but a mere minute later, diving to get him back up. Stiles’ arms around Derek, for hours.

“It’s an abomination.” The silent ‘unlike you’ following.

Stiles, lying on top of, and then next to Derek, both paralyzed.

Stiles, looking sad and disappointed in Scott, after Derek explains what happened with Gerard.

Stiles, looking like he might faint when Derek asks him to hold Scott down as he burns the tattoo into his skin.

Derek, snickering after he punches Stiles’ hand to demonstrate his strength.

Stiles, laying his hand on Derek’s shoulder, after Boyd died in his arms.

Derek, looking dejected and betrayed, as Stiles and Scott tell him who Jennifer really is.

Derek and Stiles, both holding an unconscious Cora up as they maneuver her through hospital hallways.

Derek, lying passed out in an elevator as Stiles tries to wake him with force. His hand on Stiles’ wrist, and the look they shared that went on just slightly too long.

Derek, looking all over the hospital and the school for a missing Stiles, the chemosignals telling him just how stressed out and panicky Stiles was.

Derek, watching through the window as a nervous and afraid Stiles is getting ready for his MRI scan.

Derek’s name, scribbled on a post-it note, attached to the King on a chessboard.

Stiles, comforting Derek in his dream after Kate kidnapped him.

Stiles, introducing a younger version of Derek as Miguel to Scott’s dad.

Stiles, confiding in Derek, telling him how the bad things the Nogitsune made him do didn’t actually make him feel bad.

Stiles and Derek holding an injured Brett Talbot down at Deaton’s, as Derek is showing signs of less and less power. The look of panic in Stiles’ eyes as Derek’s wound are slow to heal.

Stiles and Derek having an entire conversation with just their eyes in the back of a prisoner transport van as Liam starts to lose control.

The look on Stiles’ face as Derek is bleeding out.

 

The memories hit him like a ton of bricks, all quickly invading his mind until there’s nothing but Stiles’ voice echoing in his ears.  “ _ Remember me, Derek. Please, remember me. _ ”

\---

The light bulb flickers as the room begins to shake around them. Derek stands up and moves to the door, then throws it open with a crash. He’s blinded by the bright, white light, and then he sees the outline of a man walking towards them.

Derek blinks, and whispers, “Stiles?”

The light fades out again.

“Where did he go?” Lydia asks.

Derek thinks about his last phone call with Stiles. “Exactly.  _ Where  _ did he go? Where was he when he disappeared?”

They all turn and look at each other before shrugging.  _ Great _ . Suddenly, Liam bursts in and tells them everyone in Beacon Hills has disappeared. They’re the only ones left.

“We should split up,” Scott starts. “Malia and Lydia, you stay here in case Stiles shows up-”

“Are you an actual idiot or what?”

Scott turns to Derek in shock. “What?”

“It’s like none of you have ever seen a goddamn movie. Or, you know, lived in a supernatural beacon of a town for your entire lives. We’re not leaving anybody behind.”

“Yeah, and also,” Lydia says with a glare. “We can handle ourselves.”

Malia shows him her claws.

Scott looks chastised. “Right, sorry.” He clears his throat. “Let’s go then.”

They find train tracks all across town, and -even though it pains him-, Derek agrees when Lydia says, “We’ll check out the school, you guys check out the hospital.”

They step inside and find Douglas and Parrish waiting for them. When Douglas moves to attack, he gets a baseball bat to the skull after Stiles suddenly jumps out from behind a wall.

There’s a brief break in the fighting where Stiles hugs them, and while Derek definitely enjoys Stiles’ arms around him --especially after the emotional rollercoaster of their memories still fresh in his mind-- there  _ is  _ a nazi werewolf and a hellhound trying to kill them.

Stiles’ quick thinking and a canister of liquid nitrogen brings Parrish back to their side, and he explains Douglas’ plan to create a super-powered army. They realize they can’t really stop the ghost rider train, but they can divert it. 

When they run back outside, the switch to divert the tracks appears, too easily, and when Stiles moves to push it, Douglas hits him with his whip, making him disappear instantly.

Derek roars and attacks Douglas, but he fires his gun at him, and Derek falls into black. He lands in the school stairway, and the door to the locker room opens up and shows Stiles. They didn’t disappear. Derek reminds himself to breathe and Stiles clears his throat. 

“Wow, you really weren’t kidding about that beard.”

Derek moves quickly and pulls Stiles into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I’ve missed you, you idiot.”

“Missed you too, big guy.”

\---

**hey guess what**

_ What _

**i uh… just got your messages**

_ Oh _

_ Okay _

**so uh**

**i’m really glad you came back derek**

**i mean im kinda not glad**

**because you escaped this hellhole, like, you made it out**

**and i managed to drag you back**

_ Stiles, you know that’s not true _

_ You know this isn’t your fault _

**i do**

**i do know that**

_ And besides, it’s not like I can’t just leave again _

_ In fact, it’s pretty easy, actually _

**wait ur not leaving right now are u**

_ No, Stiles _

**ok good**

_ How are you doing? _

**eh**

**ok i guess?**

**im mostly like...struck down with relief every five seconds just realizing im back**

**and u guys saved me**

**u saved all of us but**

**u saved me derek**

_ I didn’t really do that much, to be honest _

**shut the fuck up**

_ It’s true! Scott and his pack, they worked together, and as a team they figured everything out _

**will u shut it**

**scott told me**

_ Told you what? _

**that u remembered me**

**derek?**

_ Yeah _

**are u gonna...respond to that**

_ No _

**okay**

\---

_ Are you free next saturday? _

_ If not, get free next saturday _

**guess im free next saturday**

**might i enquire why i should be free**

_ I’m inviting everybody over to my place, we’re gonna celebrate being not dead _

**ok cool so pizza night**

_ Sure _

**who’s coming?**

_ Pack _

**why are u announcing this two weeks in advance**

**is that literally all the information ur gonna give me**

**derek**

**u cryptid motherfucker**

**i meant cryptic**

**but that works too**

\---

_ Congratulations on graduating! _

**i cant tell if ur being sarcastic**

**the exclamation mark is throwing me off**

**but thanks**

_ You’re welcome _

**he speaks!**

_ I started the conversation _

**semantics**

_ Ooh la la Mister High School Graduate with his fancy words _

**DEREK OMG**

**WAS THAT A JOKE**

**IT BETTER HAVE BEEN BC IM ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING**

**UR MAKING ME CRY**

_ Awe I’m sorry :) _

_ Shit, wrong one _

_ :( _

**DEREK PLEASE**

\---

Stiles pockets his keys as he takes the elevator up to Derek’s place. He’s been looking forward to this pizza party all day, making sure his stomach has plenty of room for an unhealthy amount of slices. He hears noises through the door as he steps closer, and when he slides it open, he’s met with a most unwelcome sight.

“Stilinski.”

“Jackson?” He looks behind Jackson and locks eyes with Scott. “Jackson?!” Stiles screams. Jackson winks at him.

“Why are you here? Scott, why is he here?”

Scott shrugs and stuffs something in his mouth. “It-ack-ni,” he sprays.

“Begging your pardon?”

Scott swallows his mouthful, but Lydia steps in. “It’s pack night.” She smiles and looks between Stiles and Jackson. “Are you guys gonna hover over here or…?”

“Right, sorry.” Stiles steps inside and walks past Jackson over to Scott. “So, who else is here?”

“Uh, so it’s you, me, Derek, Malia is over there on the couch, Lydia and Jackson, Ethan and Danny are coming a little later because their plane was delayed, and that’s it, I think.”

“Where’s your band of misfits?” Stiles asks.

“Uh, at home I’m guessing? Or, at a party or something, I don’t know, dude.”

“I thought this was pack night.”

“It is,” Derek’s voice surprises him, and Stiles clutches his chest.

“Jesus Christ on a pogo stick, Derek, warn a guy! I don’t have ultrasonic sensitive hearing like you guys!” He shouts and hopes his blush can be blamed on the fake anger.

“When did you find out about the ultrasonic part?”

“I’m sorry, what?!”

Derek’s serious face quickly makes room for a grin that turns into a full blown belly-laugh, and Stiles is blushing again as he punches Derek in the arm. “You turdface!”

He looks around to stop himself from staring at Derek too long and notices what’s on the table. Or, more notably, what’s not on the table.

“Uh, where’s the pizza?”

“What pizza?”

“Yes, exactly, pizza, where is it?”

“You’re the one who brought it up, Stiles. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I thought we were having dinner here!”

“Yes, we are. We are currently on the amuse-bouches.”

“What’s a muse bush?”

Derek squeezes at the spot between his eyebrows. “Appetizers. I don’t even know why I try with you lot.”

“What do you mean?”

“Malia called it finger food earlier, and you can imagine where that conversation went.”

Stiles chuckles before stepping closer to the table. “Jesus, Derek, what the fuck.”

There’s an array of food, plates overloaded with appetizers, and Stiles is just glad he can recognize the cheese-filled mushrooms.

“There’s salmon paté, herb crusted lamb medallions, pancetta crisps with goat cheese and pear.” Stiles turns to him, eyes wide, and Derek quickly looks to the floor.

“Is this why you asked us so far in advance? Have you just spent two weeks cooking for us?”

“I wouldn’t say two weeks,” he mutters.

“So, if this is only the muse bush, how many courses are there?”

Derek fiddles with his shirt, but doesn’t look up.

“I’m not mocking you, Derek, I’m just fucking shocked. This is amazing.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, buttbag, I think so.”

Derek finally straightens. “So, uh, enjoy, I guess. I gotta check on some stuff in the kitchen.”

He speed-walks off, and Stiles stuffs his face with a mushroom.

An hour later, Danny and Ethan have arrived, and all the appetizers have been consumed (which didn’t actually take that long, what with all the hungry werewolves in the mix. Stiles was lucky to get any.) Scott and Jackson lay the table while Lydia looks on and corrects them and Derek hasn’t moved much out of the kitchen.

As the evening progresses, they inhale a shitton of vegetable soup, some sort of spinach salad with bacon bits, something Derek described as ‘butternut squash gnocchi with sage brown butter’, and every werewolf got a smoked cheddar stuffed chicken. Stiles passed on that one, because a) he already ate more in one night than he usually would in a week and b) Scott looked scary when Stiles’ hand came near his plate.

Derek keeps getting up to go check on stuff, and Stiles quickly steals Jackson’s plate to take with him into the kitchen, ignoring Jackson’s cries behind him.

Stiles sets the plate down, startling Derek who just stuck his head into the oven.

“Derek.”

“What?” Derek sputters, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

“Eat.”

“I’ve eaten, I’ve been eating.”

“Really?”

“I think so.” Derek frowns. “My plate’s always empty, so I assume I’m eating.”

“Have you seen your dinner guests? Of course your plate always ends up empty. Now eat!” Stiles points at the chicken.

“I don’t have time, Stiles.”

“Derek, Jesus fuck, take a five minute break, you deserve it.”

Derek folds, and takes a bite. “I’m glad this turned out nice,” he mumbles through pieces of meat. “Did you try this?”

Stiles shakes his head and Derek holds out the fork with some chicken on. Stiles doesn’t hesitate and quickly takes the bite, and moans while swallowing. “Wow.”

Derek grins and blushes.

“Are you almost done in here?” Stiles asks when his mouth is empty.

“Main is coming up next, and then dessert, and then it’s finished.”

“Holy shit, Derek… I really thought this was just gonna be a pizza night.”

“Those are nice too. I just wanted to do something special.” Derek shrugs.

“Pizza nights are special.” Stiles argues.

Derek smiles. “Come on, get out of here. I’m about to serve some pork tenderloins with caramelized pears and if you’re lucky, I’ll serve you first.”

“I love preferential treatment,” Stiles grins and walks back out to the dining room.

It’s nearing midnight when almost everyone has left, Stiles is clearing the table when Scott hugs him goodnight. He brings over a stack of plates to Derek, whose hands are already in soapy water. They stand next to each other in comfortable silence, Derek washing dishes, while Stiles dries them and puts them away.

When the sink is empty, and they’ve both washed their hands, Stiles clears his throat to say goodnight. His eyes meet Derek’s, and the words die in his throat, and then Derek steps close and kisses him. He cradles Stiles’ face in his palms, and Stiles wraps his arms around his neck, kissing Derek back. It isn’t much, a simple press of lips together that’s repeated, and repeated, and repeated. He sinks his fingers into Derek’s soft hair, and nips at his bottom lip. Derek’s thumbs hook around Stiles’ jaw and gives him a final kiss before stepping back.

Stiles is afraid to open his mouth, scared to ruin the moment with words, but Derek saves him from panicking when he chuckles and says, “I can’t believe we’ve never done that before.”

Stiles grins, and rubs at the back of his neck. “Right? I’ve only been thinking about it for the last … three years. Give or take.”

He can’t help himself when he steps closer to Derek and touches his beard, softly at first, and after he asks, “Doesn’t it itch?”, and Derek shrugs his shoulders, he nestles his fingers in and gently scratches at Derek’s jaw.

“Is this weird for you? Did I make it weird?”

Derek laughs and pulls him closer, putting his hands on Stiles’ waist. “I would expect nothing less from you.”

They kiss again, unhurried and sweet, and Stiles moves his hands into Derek’s back pockets.

“I wish I didn’t eat so much tonight. That last slice of chocolate cake was a mistake.”

“You okay?” Derek asks, eyebrows turned down in a worried frown.

“Yeah,” Stiles chuckles and smooths out the frown with his thumb. “I just feel like one of those stuffed chickens from earlier.”

Stiles giggles, and when Derek raises an eyebrow, he mutters “Stuffed,” and wiggles his own eyebrows.

“I can’t believe I like you.”

Stiles leans in and rests his forehead against Derek’s. “You do, though?”

“Yeah, Stiles.” Derek pulls him in for a hug. “I really do.”

“Good, cause same.”

Derek smiles. “Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**hey derek**

_Hey Stiles_

**hi**

_...Hi_

**so we kissed huh**

_I’m glad your memory seems to be working just fine_

**unlike yours (and the entire town am i right)**

**haha**

**too soon?**

_A firm yes._

**i appreciate ur firmness**

_Did you have a question? Or is this like a booty call?_

**adsonjsvf**

**derek**

**do u even know what a booty call is**

_I’m guessing it’s not small talk_

**nope**

**the clue is in the title**

**you call someone to come over and touch the booty**

_Oh_

**do u still want to**

_Sure_

_I’ll be there in 5_

\---

**u have really soft hands**

_Stiles, I only left your house a minute ago_

_You could say it out loud and I’d still hear you_

**i know**

**i just needed to tell you that**

_You… Uh… Have nice skin too?_

**you’re doing amazing sweetie**

_I’m driving now so I won’t text back for a bit, sorry_

**i know im only saying this bc im sleepy as fuck**

**but making out with you is a lot of fun**

**also ur beard is surprisingly soft**

**i like it when ur bunny teeth bite my lip**

**ur pretty good at this kissing thing, u should do it more often**

**m falling asleep**

**nnite**

_Goodnight, Stiles. I like making out with you too. You’re not terrible at it. We should practice a lot._

\---

_I like counting your moles with my fingertips_

**what?**

_You said my hands were soft_

_So I thought I’d tell you something too_

**you’re adorable and i’m not blushing and hiding my face in my pillow at all**

_Okay. I’m not grinning in line for my coffee either._

_Completely unrelated: how do you take your coffee_

**supersweet and ten minutes late so i can shower and be presentable please**

_You got it_

**ur the best <3**

_That still means a heart, right_

**yes derek**

_Okay good_

_ <3 _

\---

**are u free next friday night**

_Stiles_

_I left my job and home in Mexico to come here on short notice. Yes, I’m free. My weekend is not booked solid._

**oh shit**

**i forgot about that**

**when do u need to go back?**

_Don’t worry about it. What’s on Friday?_

**i wanted to take you on a date**

_Like our first date, then?_

**i mean… i guess? it doesn’t feel like it but i guess so**

**besides, you cooked dinner for me (and a bunch of other people) so it’s my turn to do something**

_Okay, sounds good. What are we doing?_

**it’s a surprise, dummy**

**see how you like that**

**it’s not fun is it**

_Is this still about the pizza_

**I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO PIZZA DEREK**

_When do u want me_

**gasp! why, mister hale!**

_On Friday, Stiles._

**come to my place at 6 pls**

_See you then._

\---

At six on the dot, Derek rings the doorbell. He hears some commotion through the door before it opens and a heavily-breathing Stiles appears.

“Sorry, I was upstairs and I didn’t want my dad to get here first.”

“Have fun on your date, kids!” The sheriff’s voice booms from the direction of the kitchen.

“Enjoy your salad, dad!” Stiles shouts back. When he turns, Derek presents him with a single rose. “What the shit.”

Derek smirks. “Happy first date, Stiles.”

“That’s not… How… You’re such a sappy piece of shit.” Stiles grins before kissing Derek soundly on the lips. Derek pulls him close to kiss him some more, nibbling on Stiles’ lip with his ‘bunny teeth’, since Stiles freely admitted to loving it.

As much as I’m enjoying this,” Stiles says as he pulls away reluctantly. “We’ve got a schedule to keep to.”

“Are you finally gonna tell me what we’re doing?”

Stiles turns his head and pushed Derek out of the doorway. “Get in the car, Hale.”

After about twenty minutes of driving --and Derek leaving Stiles alone because hell no, they are not getting in an accident as a result of getting frisky--, they arrive at a drive-in movie theater. Stiles parks somewhere near the back with the other SUV’s and trucks, and finally turns to Derek. “Ta-dah!”

He seems nervous as he takes out blankets from the backseat and steps out the car to put them on the hood. Derek quickly joins him outside.

“Hey,” Derek says and pulls Stiles close to his body. “Thank you for this. It looks really cool.”

Stiles shrugs, but Derek can see the blush on his cheeks. “Yeah, I thought- I don’t know, it might be romantic or some shit.”

“It’s very romantic and shit,” Derek nods. “Come on, you want to get snacks?”

They end up buying one of everything, since Stiles couldn’t make his mind up, and Derek carries it all back to the car while Stiles loudly admires his muscles. When the movie starts, Derek and Stiles sit down on the hood of the Jeep and lean back against the windshield before eventually scooting down to lie stretched out. Derek doesn’t know the movie, and it’s not really keeping his interest the way Stiles is next to him, sucking the butter from his fingers and releasing them with a filthy noise.

“Stop it,” Derek whispers and pretends to watch the movie on the big screen.

“Huh?”

“This is supposed to be a family-friendly zone, Stiles.” Derek can’t stop the grin from appearing on his face.

Stiles huffs. “Well, you’re the one with the dirty mind here, I’m just enjoying my popcorn.”

Right after he says it, though, he sticks his finger in his mouth, deeper than necessary. He pulls it out until he’s just sucking on his fingertip, then slides his finger back in.

“Hmm,” Stiles moans and releases the finger. “Popcorn.”

“You’re a little shit.” Derek groans and tries to adjust himself without anyone around noticing.

“Do you want some?” Stiles hold the popcorn out to him and Derek grabs a handful and scarfs it down. “Oh no, looks like your hands are dirty.”

“Stiles-”

“Let me get that for you.” Stiles flutters his lashes before sucking on Derek’s finger, licking around it and releasing soft moans that Derek can feel vibrate on his skin.

Someone clears their throat behind Derek and they both scramble to sit up right.

“Excuse me, uh, sirs, but we at Beacon Drive-In would like to remind you that this is an all-ages zone, and please could you keep the, uh, PDA to a minimum. Please.” The nervous teenager relays the scripted words and clears his throat again.

“Right, sorry,” Stiles says, voice pitched high. “Understood.”

The teen nods gratefully and leaves them to it. Derek looks over and snickers at Stiles’ expression. “Very smooth.”

“Shut your face.”

“Or what?”

Stiles doesn’t waste any words and pulls Derek back down to kiss him into submission.

It’s a mere ten minutes later when Nervous Teen is shining a flashlight in their faces. Stiles stops sucking on Derek’s tongue long enough to say, “Alright, alright, we’re leaving.”

Nervous Teen sighs in relief, he probably expected more of an argument. “Have a nice night, gentlemen.”

Stiles smirks as he walks over to the driving seat and shoots him a wink. “Thanks, man.”

They end up parking in the preserve and taking the blankets back out to lay down on the hood and watch the stars. Well… They make out a lot, and in between kissing and rubbing up against each other, they occasionally watch the stars.

\---

**u left ur sweater in my car but im keeping it, this is just a courtesy text**

_Thanks for letting me know_

**it’s really comfy and big**

**like u**

_I can’t tell if that was meant sexually or not_

**it wasn’t, but now that u mention it**

**i wanna touch ur dick derek**

_That’s_

_Wow_

_Okay_

**amazing**

**are u actually speechless bc i brought up ur dick**

_Maybe_

**it’s a very nice dick**

_You haven’t seen it_

**i’ve felt it**

**and it feels really nice**

_Are we sexting_

_Is that what this is_

**not yet**

**do u want to**

_But we could call_

_Or I could come over_

**my dad’s home and i don’t trust our wall thickness**

_What about calling then_

**we could try that too**

**tbh i wanna try texting first just to see how it goes**

**idk what i might say when i get really pent up**

_Okay_

_So how does this work then_

**are u home?**

_Yes_

**alone?**

_Yes_

**naked?**

_Not yet_

_Are you?_

**no**

**im wearing ur sweater**

**and nothing else**

_Fuck_

**what are u wearing?**

_Sweatpants_

**which ones**

_Light grey, pretty old_

**ooh i like those**

_Why?_

**they’re a lot thinner than u think**

**that’s how i learned that u don’t wear underwear**

**u aren’t wearing any right now, are u**

_No, I’m not_

**good**

**easy access**

_What are you doing right now_

**slowly stroking my cock**

**don’t want this to be over too quick**

_Jesus, Stiles_

**have u ever thought about me? when u jacked off?**

_Yes_

**what was i doing**

_You were sucking me off_

**do u like my mouth**

_You know I do_

_I like a lot of things about you_

**like what**

**indulge me, derek**

_I like your lips_

_The way you take control of a kiss_

_I like your moles_

_I want to map them out with my tongue_

**fuck, go on**

_I like your ass, and the way it fits into my hands_

_Like it belongs there_

**god, my ass is nothing compared to yours**

**i could bounce a coin off that thing**

_Why do I feel like you’re gonna test that theory_

**bc i will**

**keep up derek**

_You’re making me laugh while I’m jerking off_

**since when is laughter not sexy**

**fine, if it helps, think about me sucking your cock again**

_Yep, that works_

**i wanna try that out too**

_I’d love that_

_Obviously_

**will u suck me off too?**

_Of course I will_

_You have no idea how badly I want to_

**what else do u want to do**

_Do you really want to know?_

**… yes derek**

**why do i feel like this is gonna get real juicy**

_I want to push you up against the wall and wrap your legs around my waist_

_I want you to feel me and whimper_

_I want you to cry out my name as I stretch you out with my fingers_

_And I want you to scream even harder as I push into you for the first time_

**fuck**

_I want to throw you on the bed on your hands and knees_

_And I want to fuck you so hard the bed will keep crashing into the wall_

_And you won’t be able to keep yourself up so you fall onto the mattress_

_But I’ve got your hips gripped tightly and I’m not letting go_

_You’re biting the sheets because you’re so loud_

_The sound of our skin slapping together fills the room_

_And you squeeze around me, teasing me as I thrust inside_

**derek**

_Before I come, I slip out and turn you around so I can jack off above you_

_And I can see your face_

_And the blissed out look you have when I come all over your chest_

_But before you know it I’ve got my mouth around your aching cock_

_And you come down my throat_

_And I’m swallowing it down because I love the taste of you_

_I keep sucking until you’re too sensitive_

_Then I lick my come off your chest_

_And I kiss you_

_And there’s the taste of us on our tongues_

_Fuck_

_…_

_Oh fuck, that was amazing_

_Stiles?_

_You still with me?_

**yeah sorry**

**i was cleaning myself up**

**jfc derek**

**i probably came after like the first two lines**

_Oh_

**yeah oh**

_I guess I’ll keep the part about you fucking me for next time_

**J E S U S**

**next time**

**good**

**plan**

_You still okay?_

**sure**

**my brain melted a little**

_A common side effect, I think_

**how did u manage to type all of that and jerk off at the same time**

_I can type one-handed_

**it’s my personal goal to make you lose the ability to speak**

**during sex**

**in case that wasn’t clear**

_It was_

**okay good**

**im gonna suck the soul out of you**

**okay that sounds bad**

**seeing it typed out, i’ll admit that looks real bad**

**but just you wait until im there on my knees**

_Stiles_

_I just came_

_Please give me some time to recuperate_

**alright**

**i’ll come over tomorrow**

_Bring the sweater_

**i can’t, it has come on it**

_Bring it_

**you know, you’re a lot kinkier than i thought**

_You accused me of murder once_

**yeah well i was wrong wasn’t i**

**you’d tell me**

**if something was wrong**

**right?**

_What do you mean?_

**like if ur uncomfortable with anything**

_Yes, Stiles, I’d tell you_

**i don’t wanna leave it like this**

_Like what_

**like the whole sexting thing and then stop talking**

_We’re still talking_

**i know**

**i like talking to u**

_Same_

**what the hell**

_That was a joke_

_Was it funny_

**yes derek**

**im giggling into your sweater**

_You’re still wearing it?_

**just for a little while**

**it smells like you**

**and me**

**like us**

_Are you, by any chance, a hopeless romantic_

**you’ve known me for three years**

**what do u think**

_I think you took me to the movies for our first date_

**yeah we also got kicked out for lewd behavior**

_Well, we were never gonna be a conventional couple, were we_

**omg**

_What_

**u called us a couple**

_Aren’t we?_

**yeah no, i know we are**

**but u said it**

_We’re a couple_

**oh god**

_You’re my boyfriend_

**OH GOD**

_Please don’t choke in your own pillow_

**thanks, i just managed not to**

_Hey, a little bit off topic_

_But still very important, boyfriend-wise_

**dear lord**

_Do you know when you’re leaving for Washington?_

**oh**

**uh**

**classes start on the 28th**

**but i wanna be there like...a week in advance?**

**make sure the dorm is alright, get to know the neighborhood and all that funky jazz**

**why?**

_How would you feel about doing a road trip?_

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Cricket, as a small bonus only you will understand:
> 
> On Derek and Stiles' road trip, they stop at a Bob Evans. Stiles spots an old couple eating their breakfast together and thinks about spending the rest of his life with Derek. Derek then rips off a piece of the paper place mat, folds it into a paper crane and hands it to Stiles. It's the moment Stiles tells him 'I love you.'
> 
>  
> 
> i'm on [tumblr!](http://padmoony.tumblr.com/)


End file.
